The Mad Truth
by NamelessForNow
Summary: Lord Voldemort offers Harry something completely unexpected. You know, something really weird even for my sick imagination. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**The Harry Potter characters belong to J., not me.

*a sad sigh* I will be waiting for your reviews...**:) **You know, first HP fanfic and so on...

* * *

That place was empty and scary. The ground burnt and was ardent, but suddenly changed to cold and freezing; it kept on changing every minute. The air was cold, but didn't fresh; the moon was was in the sky, but it didn't cover his path; there were no trees, no grass, no water - almost anything. There were no houses, no gardens , no animals, nothing that could remain of presenting of people or at least any living creatures either; he wondered for a minute, whether the people lived there someday in general. But actually he didn't wonder _at all_; he felt himself just as empty, as the place surrounding him.

He moved in a really weird way, his movements were very slow and indistinct, as if he was moving in the sleep. However, he wasn't sure he was awake that moment. He wasn't sure about anything: what his destination was, how and where he should search for it, and what he had to do when he would reach it.  
Something similar to a fog or a smoke enveloped him and hid his movements. He felt something that looked like...despair? Fear?

'Come on, it's not over yet,' he whispered.

'Exactly.'The silhouette come up from a viscous substance.

Harry Potter gasped. And so what was his destination.

_Now he had to do anything but not to show his fear._

_  
_'Hello, Harry. I've invited you and you've come. I'm very glad of that fact.' Voldemort grinned. 'I think, we have some discussion points, and you don't have to look at me like that. Believe me.'

He felt his heart filling with hatred.

'And...' Harry's voice misfiried.' And...what _the points _are?'

'I know,it sounds strange, Harry, but I ask you to believe me.'

_What have you done,that I would be able to believe you, Tom Riddle,_ the thought flashed in Harry's brain. _You've done nothing for it._

'I killed your parents, Harry. I killed so many people you loved. I wonder if you will ever forgive me...'

_What?.._

_  
__What the hell..._

_ Madness..._

_ It's madness...madness...madness...madness..._

'I...I...No...' He didn't have no air. He was gasping again.

_I'm going crazy._

_  
_'So, what your answer is, Harry? Will you forgive me? I have a suggestion for you. I think,we can be the good companions. You can join me, but I don't want any conflicts to avoid our reconciliation.'

_It can't be._

_  
__Nobody of them can live his life in the way he wants, while another is still alive._

_Madness._ It was that type of nightmare that Harry couldn't ever imagine.

'You...you bastard!' He finally breathed out. 'It's impossible, and you know it! The prophecy...prophecy...'

'I remember the prophecy.' Voldemort's voice became cold. 'But everything in this world can be broken, even the most powerful prophecies. Believe me.'

'I will never believe you. Shut up your fucking mouth.'Harry almost fell unconscious. He felt himself sick. He hated Voldemort. He hated himself.

'So, as I understood, your answer is "no". _Very pity._' His enemy rose the wand.

The faces of the people, now being dead, captivated Harry's mind.

_Mum...Dad...Help me. Please._

'I told you to shut up!' He shouted.

'Potter, don't be silly. You're not the type who can order me.' Voldemort was looking at him attentively.

_Why he won't just kill me_, Harry thought tirely. The hatred filling him was unbearable.

_Mum...Dad...Why don't you hear me?.._

**'AVADA KEDAVRA!'**

Such already familiar green flash shined the space.

He saw the frightening expression on his opponent's face...or not...

Harry fell on his knees near the Voldemort's body.

'You are...you are_ piece of shit_.' He whispered calmly, feeling his face was wet from the tears. 'I can't even believe I've got rid of you. Or maybe, it is _you_ who has got rid of me.'

He was crying silently; he didn't want to know where to go and what to do now. He was still empty.

'Harry.'

He rose his face and looked at the man who was sitting near him.

'It's all over...Dad, is it really over?'

'For you - no. For him - yes.' James Potter nodded at the body of Voldemort. 'For you it's just a beginning.'

He rose up and gave Harry a hand.

'Dad, I want to ask you something.'

'Of course.'

'Send regards to Mum...and everyone...you know.'

'I will, don't worry about that.' The father smiled and embraced his son.

* * *

He woke up,but didn't want to open his eyes. The warmth of the sun was _such_ calm.

'Harry, wake up!' Ginny entered the bedroom. 'I've just got the first letter from Al! He's writing he's okay,but James scoffs him anyway! O-o-oh, I have a feeling I'm going to have a serious conversation with this young man when he returns!Erm..Harry?'She felt quiet, noticing the dreaming expression of her husband's face.

'Everything's fine, Ginny. So, what do you say, he's writing?..' He smiled and took a letter.

Everything was really good. There was no time for the nightmares. _Even for the very weirdest ones._


End file.
